


Candle in the dark

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20456408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: This takes place right after Wonder Woman 212. It's a romantic flick between Diana and Batman.





	Candle in the dark

Diana was sitting in a darkened room; it has been four months since she blinded herself to escape from Medusa's deadly and paralyzing stare. She has had hard time adjusting to her blindness, but is overcoming the obstacles with good spirits. With many people who have something like this happen, there is a grieving period however with Diana, she has come to grip with the fact that fault is all her own and that it was a sacrifice that she had to make to survive the battle with the Gorgon. She is still a member of the Justice League. She learned brail, Bruce had taught her. She was surprised that Bruce knew it, however at the same time she was happy somebody that she knew how to read it. It made it much easier to learn.

The door swished opened and she turned to the door as if she could see it. Over the few months she learned the footsteps of the men who lived with her at the Watchtower and could now distinguish who was who. Clark has a heavy walk. Wally's is fast and brisk. J'onn doesn't usually walk but floats so all she hears is wind when he comes in. Author has a squishy sound when he walks that Wally, and some of the other heroes tease him about when he at the tower. John's is heavyset and clumsy. Then finally Bruce, he has a almost silence walk. Right now the person outside the portal was most definitely Bruce.

"Hello Diana, There was a time that you would have scolded me when I sat in the dark." His baritone voice fills the princess's ears. Diana gets up from her spot and extends her cane. She walks over and face Bruce. Bruce can see her from insides his lenses of his mask. He slips off his mask, and stares at the raven-haired woman, he could see her eyes still surrounded by the scars of the venom she poured on her eyes four months ago. Her eyes were still the same beautiful eyes but Bruce is saddened, at the thought that she would never see the world she loved and loved to protect.

"Hi Bruce, you know it doesn't make a difference anymore, Light or Dark it all the same to me. " Diana said jokingly but at the same with a trace of sadness. She reaches for him and he encases her in his very strong arms. She willingly lets his arms surround her, loving the feel of peace and comfort in his arm that flows though her. However she does feel his arms rigid and tense like the way Bruce sounded when he addressed her earlier.

Diana asked carefully "Bruce what wrong?"

Bruce responds, "I don't like the way you joke about your blindness."

Diana says quietly "Someone has to, everybody has been treating me like I'm made of glass. It has been really weird."

Bruce moves out of her embrace and moves toward the window. Diana is suddenly frightened; that fact that when nobody is around she feels alone in a dark world by herself. Every noise seems magnified and she feels like she will be the only person left. This fear of being by herself to the end of time and in a world of darkness scares, the fear of not knowing anything that is going around scares her more than her worst nightmares.

Bruce near the window observes all this, the confusion that crossed her face when he moved out of her arms. The searching with eyes and longing that never found anything. And finally the slumping of her head and shoulders so her hair covers her face. Bruce sighs, he hates seeing her so fragile, so scared, instead of the brave and vibrant warrior he has come to love more than life it self.

"Bruce?" She cries hopefully, that he is still in the room "Bruce are you still here?"

"Yes Di, I'm still in here. " He finally said, his voice alerts her where to look. He walks forward and wraps his arms around her slender but muslcular frame. Diana in turn buries her head in his chest and inhales his scent. He smells of sweat, cologne and just plain old life.

"Bruce I'm sorry I made you mad" Diana cries softly and her head goes deeper in chest.

Bruce ignored the statement and asks "Diana what do you miss the most?"

Diana says, "The bright shades, the colors and peoples faces. While everybody else I know fades away, yours is the one that stays the same. Bruce will you take to the window overlooking the Earth"

He leads her wordlessly over to the window and overlooks the earth spinning silently in the vast space.

"Bruce?" She asked quietly but he knew she would "Will you tell me what you see?"

"The earth is spinning like a precious stone or polished marble. Its really quite beautiful and looks much more peaceful than it really is. "Bruce said softly

Diana Smiles and responds "Thank you Bruce I always see much better with you than anybody else. You are my candle in the dark." She lays her head on his shoulder.

Bruce then asks "Di, you know I love you right?"

Diana answers "yes I love you too Bruce."

He then turns her to face him knowing she cannot see him but wanting to see her expression. "Will you marry me?"

Diana's smiles broaden and says "Yes Bruce I'll marry you."

Bruce at that moment kisses her and hugs her tight. Their love reflects brightly through the darkened room much like a candle in the dark.


End file.
